Sinbad's Shazaam
Sinbad's Shazaam is one of the most popular examples of the Mandela Effect. It has got many people debating the existence of a movie that others claim (even the actor himself) never existed. There has been many 'explanations' to why people seem to remember the American stand-up comedian starring as a genie in a 1990s movie going by the name 'Shazaam'. History - Where did this effect originate? In 2012, a while before the Mandela Effect existed as a theory, a Reddit post popped up asking about a genie movie starring the American stand-up comedian Sinbad. Many people claimed to remember the movie and remember either renting the movie from Blockbusters or constantly watching the movie, being a childhood memory for many. However people were shocked to realise that the movie (soon named 'Shazaam' by ones with the memory) never existed. There were no records of Sinbad ever starring as a genie or a movie ever being released by the name of Shazaam. This has caused much conspiracy in many families and friends who vividly remember watching the movie. Many people who remember the movie have asked Sinbad about the movie, however he claimed that he had never made such movie or starred as a genie. Plot - What happened in 'Shazaam'? While the story of Shazaam is not entirely clear and the lines are very blurred for some, many have claimed the following scenes take place: *A little girl wishes for Shazaam to fix her broken doll. *The children meet Shazaam in the attic by fighting over the genie lamp and summoning him. *They first believe he is a kidnapper and run away. *A pool party takes place in where the boss of the father gets humiliated. *The children wish for their father to find love after their mother's death. Shazaam's Appearance - What did 'Shazaam' look like? Shazaam has claimed to have been wearing a golden turban, an earring, purple vest, purple puffy pants and golden pointed shoes. However, there has been other claims that Shazaam was wearing a fez. The front cover of the VHS tape has claimed to have had Sinbad with his face turned slightly to the side and with his back to a young boy. Shazaam has a tornado below him. At the top of the cover, Sinbad is in large red writing. Possible Explanations - Could this be a mistake? The following are explanations that could have ''possibly ''been the answer to this Mandela Effect. Most of these explanations consist of false memory claims. *A movie named 'Kazaam' was released in 1996 starring Shaquille O'Neil as a genie. Many believe that people are confusing this movie with the one they claimed starred Sinbad and was called Shazaam. However, many claim that they remember watching both movies and preferring Shazaam as Kazaam was poorly written in comparison and was known for being a Shazaam rip-off. *Sinbad came forward stating that he starred in a skit where he was dressed as a genie and claimed this must be the explanation. However, many people still claim that Sinbad starred in a feature-length movie as a genie. *In the comedy cartoon, American Dad, Sinbad voiced a genie-like character which many claim could be an explanation. *People claim the confusion is because of 'Sinbad the Sailor'. *Another claim is that all Shazaam copies were destroyed after a legal dispute with the writers of 'Kazaam' or DC Comics (since they have a character named 'Shazaam') or that Sinbad was simply embarrased by the movie and refuses to acknowledge it exists. Trivia *Sinbad took part in an April Fools Joke where 'found footage' of Shazaam was found. *Many stated Mara Wilson and Jonathan Taylor Thomas starred in this movie. Gallery - Sinbad's claims/thoughts Sinbad.jpg|Someone's idea of what Shazaam could have looked like Skit.jpg|Sinbad's 'skit' shii.png|Sinbad's claims sinbad.png|Sinbad wants to close the discussion Category:Movie Mandela Effects Category:1990s Mandela Effects